


Go West

by Daegaer



Series: Mars Assassins [14]
Category: Little House on the Prairie (TV), Weiß Kreuz
Genre: 19th Century, AU, Assassins & Hitmen, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Go West

Laura came out of the General Store and stopped, watching the men getting off the coach. One of them removed his black hat and swept his long, bright red hair back. It was such a _pretty_ colour. He replaced his hat, beckoning to her.

"Little girl, would you like some candy?"

Shyly she took the candy he held out, wondering at his accent.

"Thank you," she said.

The taller, black-haired man adjusted his spectacles silently and walked away.

"You run straight home, _now_ ," the bright-haired man said, following him.

She did. Behind her, death walked the streets of Walnut Grove.


End file.
